Ecoute moi bien, Peter
by Pull-Marine
Summary: Juste avant l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore, le Pr Kirke demande à Peter de venir le voir. La lettre qu'il a reçu de Lucy n'augure rien de bon...


**Bonjour, bonsoir :)**

**C'est un petit OS sans prétention mais que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, et que j'espère vous aimerez lire.**

**Le pairing n'est pas PeterxKirke mais il y aura quand même du slash, vous êtes prévenus.**

**Je me base sur les livres dnas le sens où la scène se passe quelques jours avant l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore, mais du film je garde la soi-disant histoire entre Caspian et Susan et ls âges et physiques des personnages (Parce que bon, Peter et Caspian sont quand même...bref :p)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blahblahblahblah**

* * *

Le professeur Kirke releva ses lunettes et alluma une nouvelle pipe. Il pleuvait dehors, l'air entier respirait la morosité. Pourtant, l'esprit du vieil homme était bien loin de cet après-midi anglaise au temps anglais dans un bureau anglais. Il se trouvait en un lieu que personne ne pouvait imaginer, à l'exception de quelques élus dont il était le plus âgé des représentants. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an que les Pevensie étaient revenus de narnia pour la seconde fois, un poins moins d'un an qu'il avait passé une soirée douloureuse à consoler Peter et Susan au sujet de leur non-retour dans leur ancien royaume. Mais si, pour un des deux aînés Pevensie, l'acceptation s'était faite assez vite, il sentait que l'autre avait son esprit enchaîné à Narnia. L'esprit enchaîné par une personne autre qu'Aslan. Un être humain, le prince Caspian. Le prince Caspian avait planté sa flèche au cœur d'un humain de notre monde, et les dégâts risquaient d'être irréparables.

« Professeur, vous êtes là ? »

Aussitôt il fut tiré de sa rêverie.

« Entre, Peter, je t'en prie. »

Le jeune garçon entra dans le bureau. Le Pr. Kirke éprouvait toujours une satisfaction quasi paternelle quand il voyait les Pevensie grandir. Peter avait grandi depuis ce séjour pendant la guerre il avait pris de la carrure, des centimètres et, le Professeur devait bien le reconnaître, s'était embelli. Il avait vraiment un visage qui mélangeait une douceur angélique à une aura royale, comme les saints sur les vitraux.

« Peter, combien de temps cela fait-il que toi et ta famille êtes revenus de Narnia ?

-Je dirais...quelques mois.

-J'ai comme le sentiment….ou plutôt l'intuition, que Lucy et Edmund sont sur le point d'y retourner. C'est très diffus, mais là où j'ai planté la Pomme d'Or, il y a très longtemps, il reste une souche qui porte encore en elle des vestiges d'une porte, et quelque chose de très particulier s'en dégageait ce jour où vous deviez prendre le train et si je ne m'abuse, la même chose se prépare aujourd'hui.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! s'écria Peter en souriant, je préviendrais Lucy et Edmund dès que je le pourrai, ils doivent se tenir prêt ! Ils seront tellement contents d'y retourner plutôt que de passer leurs vacances avec Eustache."

Il avait « Eustache » avec un dégoût particulièrement prononcé.

"Allons, Peter, ne fais pas l'innocent."

Le sourire de Peter fondit comme neige au soleil.

Le professeur s'expliqua en souriant paternellement :

« Vois-tu, il y a quelques jours, juste avant que Lucy et son frère ne partent chez votre cousin, elle m'a envoyé une lettre, une très lourde lettre. Elle m'y demandait conseil à propos d'une affaire dont elle ne savait que penser. J'ai lu sa lettre et celle qui y était jointe, et j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que nous en parlions, tu ne crois pas ? »

Peter s'était levé brusquement. Il était rouge et son expression était celle d'un coupable pris sur le fait.

« Allons, Peter, assieds-toi. Nous allons relire ensemble la lettre de ta sœur et nous verrons ensuite. »

Kirke commença alors à lire les deux lettres à haute voix, en essayant de faire abstraction de l'expression de Peter. Un mélange de tristesse, de honte, de rage, de douleur et d'abattement.

_« Très cher Professeur, _

_Si je vous envoie cette lettre, c'est afin d'être sûre de bien me faire comprendre de vous. Je suis dans une situation difficile et vous en parler directement serait peut-être trop dur. Vous êtes la personne au jugement le plus fiable selon moi, en tant que personne, en tant qu'ami mais aussi en tant que plus vieil ami de Narnia. _

_Il y a quelques jours, Peter est venu me voir dans ma chambre, assuré que nous serions seuls. Il avait l'air troublé et en même temps, déterminé. Son ton était celui du secret, encore plus prononcé qu'à l'ordinaire. Bref, il me disait qu'il sentait une nouvelle aventure à Narnia proche, et m'a demandé de lui rendre un service. Il m'a alors tendu une enveloppe et m'a fait promettre de ne jamais m'en séparer dans les jours qui allaient suivre, pour qu'elle arrive à Narnia à coup sûr. Il avait l'air d'y tenir beaucoup et je n'ai pas su refuser. Je lui ai toutefois demandé à qui je devrais la remettre. _

_J'imaginais qu'elle était destinée à Aslan, pour lui demander de les faire revenir, lui et Susan, pourtant il a chuchoté le nom de Caspian._

_Je n'ai pas compris, pas tout de suite, mais sans réfléchir je lui dis qu'il y avait sans doute peu de chances que nous revoyions Caspian. En un an, un millénaire narnien s'était écoulé, cela risquait de se reproduire. Peut-être Caspian était-il mort et enterré depuis longtemps, après tout. Peter s'est alors encore plus troublé, et m'a dit, la voix tremblante, que je n'aurai alors qu'à la déposer sur sa tombe, ou la jeter à l'océan si Caspian était mort en mer. Il m'a fait promettre de transmettre l'enveloppe envers et contre tout, m'a remercié et est reparti._

_J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai gardé l'enveloppe sur moi, sans que jamais Narnia m'appelle. J'avais l'impression que le papier me brûlait tant je me posai de questions sur le contenu de cette lettre. Un jour que j'étais seule à la maison, je n'ai plus résisté, j'ai ouvert l'enveloppe et l'ai lue. _

_Je ne me serai jamais attendue à une telle surprise. Je l'ai jointe à ce courrier, enfin, je l'ai recopiée et vous l'ai envoyé. J'ai conscience que cette lettre n'est destinée ni à moi ni à vous, mais..._

_A présent, que dois-je faire, Professeur ? N'est-ce pas grave que de laisser Peter dans une telle situation ? Il espère sans doute une réponse de Caspian, mais même si cette pensée me fend le cœur, je doute que nous le revoyions jamais et j'ai peur pour mon frère, j'ai peur des émotions qu'il décrit dans sa lettre, et je ne sais plus comment réagir lorsque je suis dans la même pièce que lui. _

_J'attends votre conseil, j'espère ne pas être partie en pension chez mon oncle et ma tante lorsque vous m'enverrez votre réponse._

_Lucy Pevensie_

D'un coup d'œil, Kirke regarda Peter et sourit de sa sempiternelle expression paternelle. Il souhaitait bien du courage à l'aîné Pevensie, car à présent c'était sa lettre qu'il allait lire.

_« Très Cher Caspian_

_Pardonnez-moi de ne pas m'adresser à vous en termes officiels tout ce protocole est bien loin de moi aujourd'hui. _

_J'espère que cette missive vous parviendra ; j'ai confiance en ma sœur, certes, mais guère en ces allées et venues entre notre monde et Narnia qui, après seulement un an nous avaient fait retrouver les seules ruines de notre palais. Je sais qu'au nom de cette Loi, les chances qu'un jour vous lisiez ces écrits sont très minces, mais en tant que roi, vous devez savoir que dans les situations désespérées, l'espoir seul nous retient face à l'abîme._

_Quand ce jour victorieux nous sommes repartis, moi et les miens, dans ce monde si loin de Narnia, et qu'Aslan nous avait déclaré que jamais Susan et moi ne reviendrions, je n'avais guère l'impression que votre personne jouerait un tel rôle dans mon regret de Narnia._

_Susan était amoureuse de vous. Peut-être l'avez-vous su ? Peut-être même l'aimiez-vous également, et peut-être que votre amour s'est simplement accompli loin de mes yeux, ce dont je suis heureux. Toujours est-il qu'elle nous a bien parlé de vous une fois rentrés, et que le feu de ses paroles en alluma peu à peu un autre en moi, un feu dévorant qui progressivement, m'embrasa tout entier._

_L'amour ténu qui vous a unis, vous et Susan, était sans doute sincère, mais ma sœur est si inconstante ! L'amour de Susan n'était qu'un feu de paille, brillant et clair, mais si fugace ! C'est pourtant la paille enflammée qui, portée par le vent, met le feu aux forêts de connifères. La passion éphémère de Susan nourrit la mienne, et les souvenirs qui me venaient de vous virent alimenter ce brasier que je ne cherchais qu'à éteindre._

_Je ne sais si mes mots seront compris de vous ; j'ai moi-même mis bien du temps à réaliser en quels termes votre image m'obsédait au-delà de toute explication, sinon celle d'une passion que je n'ai que trop longtemps retenue. Je ne sais si mes sentiments seront entendus ; moi-même j'aurais eu peine à les entendre il y a encore quelques mois. Mais l'amour que je vous porte vole à présent si loin au-dessus de moi que jamais je n'aurai la force de le remettre dans une cage, une cage qu'il a eu tant de peine à briser._

_Mon seul souhait est que vous receviez cette lettre. Puissiez-vous la recevoir de votre vivant, voilà quelle serait la dernière satisfaction que, ma dernière heure arrivée, je réclamerai dans un dernier souffle._

_Soyez certains que l'affection que je vous porte, si elle me cause bien des tourments, n'aspire à rien d'autre qu'à une rédemption qui, je l'espère, me sera accordée quand Lucy reviendra pour me dire que ce courrier a bel et bien été lu par vous._

_Votre, jusqu'à la mort, dévoué roi Peter le Magnifique, dont le titre n'aura plus lieu d'être jusqu'à ce que je guérisse de cette passion ou que j'en meure, car nul ne saurait être Magnifique s'il n'est aimé de vous. »_

La tête de Peter reposait dans ses mains et un instant, le professeur regretta d'avoir demandé à le voir. Un instant seulement, car la douleur qui s'exprimait dans sa lettre à Caspian X ne pouvait trouver de solution que dans le temps, et le renoncement.

« Peter »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

« Peter, le Prince Caspian est sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et quand bien même il serait vivant, une telle épître lui ferait à mon sens plus de mal que de bien. Comment répondre ? Par Lucy interposée ? Non, Peter, en lui envoyant une telle lettre tu t'accroches à un espoir qui jamais ne sera satisfait. Les passions sont de belles histoires, mais se morfondre pour quelqu'un qui n'est sans aucun doute plus qu'un amas de poussière à l'heure qu'il est, ce n'est pas une belle histoire. C'est de la flagellation. »

Le professeur s'était levé et déambulait dans le bureau tout en parlant. Il entendait de temps à autre les sanglots étouffés de Peter dont la main restait plaquée sur sa bouche pour empêcher tout éclat, et imaginait très bien son regard, perdu, enragé devant la fatalité, luttant contre les larmes qui tentaient de l'envahir.

« Non Peter. Tu ne t'en sortiras qu'avec le temps qui sait ? Peut-être devras-tu oublier Narnia pour oublier ce Caspian, qu'en sais-je ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas un courrier à envoyer. »

Ce disant, il ouvrit une des grandes fenêtres du bureau et tendis la lettre entre ses deux mains. La pluie tomba dessus avec force et à chaque goutte d'eau, des paragraphes s'envolaient. Bientôt, les purs sentiments de Peter furent réduits à quelques coulées bleuâtres sur du papier imbibé que le professeur essora comme une éponge avant de jeter dans sa corbeille.

« Tu peux disposer, Peter »

Tel un automate, le Magnifique se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois la main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta, manifestement pris d'un doute.

« Oui, je sais à quoi tu penses, Peter. Mais comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai légèrement modifié la lettre de Lucy quand je te l'ai lu. Tu l'avais compris n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien la lettre que tu as écrite qui a été lavée sous la pluie. Il n'existe aucune copie. Lucy partira à Narnia les poches vides, et par Dieu j'espère qu'elle en reviendra de même. »

* * *

**Des commentaires =D ?**

**Il va de soi que je préfère des critiques négatives au silence :)**


End file.
